


(I'll Give It To) Someone Special

by morelikesymptoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikesymptoms/pseuds/morelikesymptoms
Summary: Alec just needs a little holiday spirit and his gorgeous neighbor upstairs, Magnus would love to be the one to show him what Christmas is all about.





	(I'll Give It To) Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this summary is but hopefully this fic makes you smile. And, of course, I hope you enjoy! xx

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special ~” Alec heard this nonsense coming from upstairs at an obnoxiously loud volume. 

Alec had never been a fan of Christmas. He didn’t exactly despise it, he could understand and even smile at the thought of happy families and Christmas cheer. It was just never something that Alec himself had wanted to take part of, mainly because he felt like it was an abundant waste of time and money. 

He lived by himself and had a smaller-than-average Christmas tree in the corner of the living room but that was it. He didn’t even want one but Izzy had insisted, even putting it up herself, with the help of Jace, of course. 

Alec normally would have visited his family for dinner at least but it seemed like everyone had their own plans, resulting in Alec having absolutely no plans, which he didn’t mind at all. Or at least, he wouldn’t mind being at home alone if it weren’t for the neighbor upstairs that seemed to have a completely different take on Christmas. 

If the neighbor had wanted to listen to Christmas carols and bake so many cookies that the scent filled the downstairs apartments too, so be it. But the fact that the song Last Christmas had been blaring for the past hour on repeat and his own home, which he hadn’t done any baking in might he add, smelled like ten bakeries in one. Well, that was all enough to put Alec in a grumpy mood, cuddled up on his couch with a blanket and using his only pillow to cover his ears with a frown that could’ve been described as a pout if Alec weren’t the one to have a say in it. 

After ten more minutes of absolute disgust toward the music and scents overwhelming the building, he decided that he had definitely had enough. Normally, if he had been going to see someone he’d at least try to tame his hair but he was so irritated that he didn’t care that he was wearing sweatpants and an old black shirt with hair so crazy it looked like it hadn’t been tamed in years. 

He made his way up the stairs and it wasn’t long before he found the apartment that it was just from the sound alone. But aside from that, the house had a wreath outside, about a dozen other small plants with red bows around the pot and multi-colored lights around the doorframe, some of which, actually blinked. Alec thought it was completely ridiculous and was fortunate to know that he had to knock very loudly just to get the neighbor to notice him, it was a nice way to release some frustration. 

The neighbor answered about a minute of knocking later fortunately, having paused the music before answering the door. He had glittery gold eyeshadow, a few shiny necklaces, more fingers that were covered in rings that not, and a red christmas sweater with sinfully tight black pants. Alec wished the neighbor wasn’t so attractive to the point where it felt like his anger evaporated within seconds.

“Hello there,” The neighbor greeted as if speaking to a stranger was completely effortless, something that Alec was completely envious of. “Cookie?” He offered, holding up the plate of what looked like gingerbread men that had yet to be decorated. 

“No.” Alec instantly turned him down, not wanting to be apart of any of this holiday celebration. “Thank you…” He added, quieter yet still audible because he didn’t want to appear as if he was a complete jerk, especially to someone so mesmerizingly beautiful. 

“Fair enough.” The neighbor replied with a smug smile. “I don’t think I’ve met you yet...you live downstairs, isn’t that right?” He questioned to which Alec just simply nodded. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Magnus.” Magnus said, extending his free hand for a graceful hand shake. 

Alec shook his hand and bit his lip without noticing he was doing it, feeling conflicted about what he was supposed to do now. He really was irritated by what he was doing but now being faced with this gorgeous person, it was difficult to be angry with someone who was just trying to enjoy their holiday. 

“Uh, you alright? You look a little lost.” Magnus said and chuckled softly. Alec hated how clear it was in Magnus’s tone that he truly wanted to know if there was anything wrong, if there was anything he could do to help...Alec just couldn’t fathom actually yelling at him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Alec stated trying to speak smoothly as if it were effortless, not wanting the neighbor to actually worry or start to care about him. 

“Okay...well, that’s good.” Magnus said and smiled and when he was met with a silent Alec for more than a normal amount of time he laughed again and suggested helpfully, “You could start by introducing yourself.”

“Right.” Alec said feeling so ridiculous that he actually would have put a palm to his face if he weren’t standing in front of Magnus. “Alec.”

“Alec?” Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow and Alec wondered silently how it was possible for someone to actually look more attractive by just simply making a different expression. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s my name…” He replied awkwardly, unsure what was questionable about that. Alec wasn’t the most common of names but it certainly didn’t sound fake. 

“No, no, I know.” Magnus said and Alec felt like he would sink to the floor and melt if it were possible. “But that must be short for something.”

“Alexander.” 

Magnus smiled again and Alec wish it wasn’t so distracting. “Alexander.”

“Uh, yeah. But no one calls me that. Not even my family.”

“Is it alright if I do?” Magnus asked and when Alec gave him a questioning look he simply explained, “I don’t want to cheat myself out of a single syllable.” To which, Alec blushed uncontrollably, feeling his cheeks heat up embarrassingly. 

“Sure.”Alec found himself saying without much thought. He never really liked being called by his full name but for some reason he found himself feeling completely overjoyed at the sound of Magnus doing so. 

“So Alec, why don’t you come inside? I have a fire going in my fireplace so it’s nice and warm, I could make some hot chocolate. I have some incredible cocoa from Belgium that I’m sure would be perfect.” He offered generously. Alec just nodded, stunned from how his neighbor was treating him when Alec had originally just come over to give him a piece of his mind. 

Magnus went into his kitchen with a call of, “Make yourself comfortable!” before emerging five minutes later with two cups of hot cocoa in two adorable red and green mugs with a candy cane sticking out of each. He handed one to Alec and sat down on the couch beside him. “So, if I’m not mistaken…” Magnus started talking as Alec took a sip of his hot cocoa and tried not to make an audible noise of how good it actually tasted. “And I really hope I’m not because it would be incredibly awkward that I had you sit down on my couch to drink hot cocoa while you have more important things to do but…. You’re spending the holiday alone too?” 

Alec nodded, taking another sip and not being able to hide his grin. Hot chocolate, and a fire, with a gorgeous man close in age to him was exactly what he didn’t know he needed this Christmas. 

Magnus gave him a sympathetic look. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

Alec smiled and looked at Magnus for a couple seconds before softly saying, “It’s okay. I don’t really mind.” 

Magnus nodded as if he understood what Alec was saying without Alec even needing to explain. “Well, I don’t usually like spending the holidays alone so I guess I’m fortunate to have a cute neighbor to drink some hot cocoa with.” Magnus nudged into Alec’s side for a moment teasingly. 

“I’m glad I’m here too.” Alec was shocked to know that those words we spoke were completely true. “But, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you alone?” Alec’s story of why he was spending Christmas by himself wasn’t the most upsetting but he was all too aware that others might have some less than pleasant reasons why they were alone themselves and Alec wanted to let Magnus know without actually telling him that he would listen. That he cared, as frightening and weird that was. 

Magnus shrugged and though his circumstances weren’t ideal, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle so he just responded honestly. “I don’t have many friends in Brooklyn.” Alec nodded sympathetically and gave Magnus a small but kind smile, happy that even though he wasn’t much of a Christmas person he could keep Magnus from being completely alone on that day. Suddenly the reasons why Magnus was so serious about his Christmas celebration despite being alone was starting to make sense to Alec. “What about you?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“Oh, well my family’s all from around here but everyone seems to be doing their own thing this year.” Magnus looked at Alec giving him the exact sympathetic look Alec had previously given him. “It’s alright, we never really made Christmas a big deal anyways.” He said and truly, it didn’t bother him all that much. He never really had seen the appeal.

“Not a big deal?” Magnus asked if that were illegal. “I mean I can understand and totally respect those who choose to not celebrate but being ones to celebrate and then just not caring?” Magnus was completely flabbergasted. Alec could only chuckle at the response. “No, Alexander. This is no laughing matter. There should be no such thing as half-assing a holiday.” Magnus declared in a serious voice, similar to that of a passionate child. 

Alec just shook his head and couldn’t stop chuckling. “It’s clear you feel that way.” He said, looking around at the decorations and cookies that were found nearly everywhere in that apartment. It was as if someone took everything Christmas-related in a giant department store and shoved it in a shoe-box apartment. 

“There’s nothing wrong with celebrating a holiday to its full extent, Alexander.” Magnus teased. 

“Of course not.” Alec said and laughed. “Even if that means listening to Last Christmas on repeat for hours?” He questioned, his tone absent of irritation, more like teasing with a hint of minor annoyance. 

“It’s a classic! And that song is amazing, Alexander. Don’t even try to deny it.” Magnus immediately defended before he realized something. “Wait, how did you know how much I listened to that song?”

“I live directly below you and have been hearing that song constantly.” He told him truthfully though it was clear that Alec now found it a lot more funny than irritating. Probably because it was just too difficult to be mad at someone so adorable. 

“Oh shit.” Magnus said as if he had no idea that playing a song at full volume in an apartment with paper thin walls would transfer the sound to other areas of said building. “Really?” Alec nodded. “Wow, I’m sorry I honestly didn’t even think of that… I guess I get a little intense about Christmas music…”

Alec smiled understandingly. Honestly, if it were any other person Alec would not have given up his opinions so quickly but he could make an exception for Magnus. After all, by the way he had reacted it was evident he had no idea that anyone could hear the music. “It’s okay, really. It wasn’t even that loud in my apartment, it just kind of interrupted my plans of having a grumpy Christmas completely devoid of all music and baked goods, y’know?”

“Well, seems to me like that plan kind of failed.” Magnus nudged Alec again. . “Seeing as though you’re now sharing hot cocoa in front of a fireplace in a very modestly decorated apartment that smells of the most delicious Christmas cookies you could imagine.” Alec couldn’t help but laugh at Magnus using the word modest to describe the apartment but the sound of his laughter quickly dissolved when he felt Magnus’s hand upon his own, the one he wasn’t using to hold his mug. 

“Not that I mind…” Alec said quietly, and for some reason odd reason his voice couldn’t speak louder even if he tried. 

“Good to hear.” Magnus said, moving just an inch so that they were sitting closer on the couch. The attraction between the two was obvious and though they loved the thought of making out right then and there, Magnus wanted to take this slow, after all they had just met. Alec was more than happy just basking in this moment that were sharing right there and then. 

Alec had never quite liked Christmas because he saw no need in giving or receiving gifts just because a day said so but this...Well, if Christmas meant feeling warm and cozy with a beautiful fire and man with delicious hot cocoa and wonderful scents of baked goods filling the air creating a perfect aroma, Alec simply loved it. 

The home was quiet and comfortable for a few minutes just filled with the two stealing glances of each other and sipping their hot cocoa until Magnus spoke again. 

“So… what are you doing for New Years?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought (even if it's some kind criticism) and as always leave me some Malec prompts and I'll have them written as soon as I can <3 Thanks for reading loves!


End file.
